Optimus Prime (Transformers Cinematic Universe)
|gender = Male |Film = Transformers (2007) Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) Bumblebee (2018) |Video Game = Transformers (Video Game 2007) Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen (Video Game 2009) Transformers: Dark of the Moon (Video Game 2011) Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (Video Game 2014) |Status = Online |Alignment = Good |Affiliations = Autobot NEST Heroes World |Eye Color = Blue (As normal) Purple (As under Quintessa's control) |Family = Megatron (twin brother) |Friends = |Neutral = Didith, Lindsay, Miley and Amanda |Rivals = Megatron |Enemies = |Likes = Saving the world, good humans, protecting earth, heroism, stopping the Decepticons, leading the Autobots, being knight, helping other |Dislikes = TFCU: Destruction, apocalypse, Decepticons, Sam or Cade in danger, evil humans, Sentinel Prime's betrayal, losing his home Cybertron, Quintessa, being mind-controlled as Nemesis Prime, Autobots dying Crossover: Clara's disobedience, Serena's short-temper, Jackson's clumsiness }} Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobot's, and throughout the galaxy known as 'The Last Prime' originally a data clerk who's interests laid within Cybertronian history and mythology, until the war for Cybertron broke out where he found himself earning the position of 'Leader' and led the Autobots against Megatron's forces; as the battle eventually reduced Cybertron's structures, Optimus and his team made their way in search of the AllSpark which led them to Earth where the war continued on with the aiding of Humanity, however after the destruction of the Allspark and Cyberton's futile hope eventually led Optimus to accept Earth as their new home. As Optimus personally knows that their home will never be safe until Megatron and his followers are destroyed once and for all, no matter the cost; a serious leader who will take whatever risk necessary to protect those that he cares about and with the hope that one day there will be peace throughout the universe. Personality Optimus is benvolent, caring, selfless, serious, highly intelligent, calculating and wise. He has a strong sense of justice, honor and good morals. On the battlefield, he is a great fighter, leader and tactician. He can be cold and ruthless towards his enemies, but he also has a sense of compassion for enemies who were turned from the right path. Optimus is very mature, calm, level-headed and patient, as he rarely loses his temper. Despite humanity's primitive state compared to his own race, Optimus often defends them by arguing that he sees their potential to be better rather than focusing on their flaws (even if this faith experienced some knocks after humanity rejected the Autobots following the destruction of Chicago). Optimus shows great love for humanity as he cares deeply for humans and made a vow to himself, along with the Autobots not to harm humans at all. He swore to protect the planet Earth from threat and the Decepticons at all cost, as he did not want the planet to have the same fate as his destroyed planet Cybertron did. After arriving on Earth he has made it his sworn duty to protect all Autobots and of Humanity from the Decepticon's proving his selflessness and willingness to sacrifice even himself in order for others to carry on. He cares a great deal for his fellow Autobots as he angrily stated to Joshua Joyce that the Autobots remains were not the latter's property, they were his 'friends' and has personally stated that he views his team as his family. Though Optimus has shown to become angered at those who inflict harm to either him or his team, he possess a ruthless side to him which he uses to face against any adversary that comes in his way, Once arriving on Earth he made a vow to never kill a Human as he believed that they were a young species whom had much to learn and he believed in their potential to understand, a vow which he eventually broke in order to save Cade and his family showing that he is willing to go towards extreme lengths to protect those that he cares about. Upon humanity's decision to turn against the Autobots when all Human/Autobot alliances were terminated, it was when Optimus stumbled into a trap set by Cemetery Wind aided by Lockdown that Optimus barely managed to escape with his life, both physically and emotionally traumatized after these events, Optimus became slightly colder and aggressive and his previous regards for humanity diminished greatly viewing any human he saw as a threat After four years of hiding after Humanity turned against the Autobots, Optimus became extremely vulnerable and hostile as shown when he quickly pulled his gun on the Yeager Family whom he initially believed to be a threat, he became helpless in his condition to the point where he even attempted to reach his fellow Autobot's in his weakened state but was unable to, further displaying his selflessness towards the other Autobots. However he became more relaxed after Cade agreed to repair him noting that Optimus has a rather trusting nature, he later risked his life in order to protect Cade and Tessa from Cemetery Wind's soldiers led by James Savoy showing that he came to trust Cade completely. He became extremely angered with KSI's experimenting on his fallen comrades especially Ratchet, angrily shouting at Joshua Joyce to which he almost nearly came close to killing, after listening to Joyce's speech Optimus became disillusioned with Humanity to the point where he nearly considered leaving Earth, questioning his own morality for protecting humanity, whom had in turn cast the Autobots out despite all that they had valiantly fought for to which Optimus believed was a 'mistake', it was until Cade managed to restore his faith in Humanity and Optimus regained his willing spirit to protect Earth. During his time on Earth Optimus has learnt much about humanity and has related to them on rare occasions as Sam described his mistake as being human for a change also when he was badly damaged and Cade started repairing him the two had a conversation about his spark to which Cade said it could be described as his soul, this was later expressed just before Optimus left Earth in search for The Creators for he asked Cade to think of one of the stars as his 'soul'. Deep down however, over the countless years of war and conflict on both Cybertron and Earth, Optimus would at times doubt himself and feel immense sadness for the loss of his friends especially Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet whom he believed he could protect; often showing regret at his past decisions, the loss of Cybertron deeply affected him to the point of becoming an incredibly stern and serious leader, however despite all the pain he endured, Optimus would continue to fight for what he believed was right and never gave up on himself showing great determination and commitment as a warrior, so much that he would even travel in search for The Creators to understand who and what his purpose was in the universe. Appearance Powers and Abilities Optimus Prime is a powerful Warrior, as the last of Dynasty of Prime's he possesses immense power granted to him additionally by The Matrix Of Leadership. He is a formidable opponent in battle and one of the strongest Autobots online, displaying great skill in hand-to-hand combat, swordsmanship as a knight and usage of both melee and long ranged weaponry, he has the ability to convert his hand into Energon Blades, hook's and axe in addition dual Ion cannon's. After becoming a part of NEST he acquires more advanced weaponry in the form of his trailer which when combined grants him the ability to fly. He is an expert military tactician as he has demonstrated exceptional skill in coordinating his team through various scenarios and is able to operate proficiently in the heat of battle being able to utilize various tactics in order to gain the upper hand. In Age Of Extinction after scanning a new vehicle form in the process receiving an upgraded body he wields a plasma cannon, later he acquires a ancient sword from the Knights Teminos along with a shield which has the ability to shoot as well. Additionally he posses two fuel rockets underneath his feet granting him the ability to fly even into deep space.When Optimus met souls prime now quintessa whom wants revenge on him for destroying the fallen her love interest and cybertron and optimus cared nothing for her being his maker and attempted to kill her as nemesis prime he a very differ prime now with his soul attached to his sheild and sword that will become his absolution and when he is faced former second in command bumblebee bow Goldimus prime he was heartless and cruel during their fight and screamed you are nothing but in the pressence of Cade he is resisting the control of solus but as nemesis prime he threaten to kill Vivian wembley but Cade was able to prevent him from giving into his hatred when he has bumblebee at his last bre he was fighting with every once of his soul to break free from quintessa's control but when the nemesis prime programming nearly consumed his soul bumblebee had is one moment not as a prime but as a friend and as family member and says the quoet i'am bumblebee your oldest friend Optimus I would lay down my life for you . Hearing his oldest friend speak again would cure the hate plague his face and saying that he has not heard him speak since cybertron fell and arise the hero we know as Optimus prime . * Cybertronian Physiology: As the last of the Primes, Optimus is one of the most, if not the most powerful cybertronian. His powers and abilities include: ** Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Optimus is shown to be an exceptionally formidable hand-to-hand combatant. In fact, the only ones that have been able to defeat him in combat are, and (along with most of Megatron's victories were caused because Optimus was already worn down after fighting someone else where Megatron entered the battle fairly fresh). ** Master Swordsman: Optimus is shown to be a formidable swordsman. He is shown to take down Bonecrusher, the Fallen and even Lockdown. ** Master Marksman: Although he prefers hand-to-hand combat, Optimus is extremely proficient in the use of firearms. He is shown to aim his weapons at any Decepticon or even the Control Pillar with Shockwave's gun directly without missing. ** Master Tactician: Optimus is shown to be a master tactician. He has shown tactician skills when leading the Autobots in battle. ** Master Leader: Optimus is shown to be a great leader. His leadership is so strong that he gives orders to his fellow Autobots who always obey his orders when in battle. ** Expert Driver: Optimus is shown to be an expert driver in vehicle mode. In the first movie, he was able to do a swift u-turn, while driving at a high speed and in the third movie, he was able to tranform at a high speed in mid-air even with a trailer attached to him. ** Cybertronian Strength: Optimus is shown to be strong compared to that of an average cybertronian. He was able to take down Shockwave with ease in the third movie. ** Cybertronian Speed: Optimus is shown to be a fast compared to that of an average cybertronian. He was shown to outrun helicopters in the first film and was able to outrun Sentinal Prime when Sentinal was in vehicle mode, as shown in the third film. Role in the Crossover Relationships Heroes of the World Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing Lara Croft Fantasy Wind Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Wacky Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Protagonists Category:Transformers Category:Transformers Characters Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Warriors Category:Quaternary Characters Category:Autobots Category:N.E.S.T. Category:Vehicles Category:Immortals Category:Live-action Characters